


What Girls Want, is Remus

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus," Sirius explained, "Is the type of bloke who can get any girl he wants. It's that calm, cool and collected facade he's got going. Turns girls to jelly." Written as Royal Blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Girls Want, is Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Look at 'im, just look at 'im!" James whispered in disbelief as he, Peter and Sirius sat at their table in the center of the library surrounded by books. James was pretending to study, but really, he was just watching Lily Evans, not so inconspicuously. And while, he'd come to watch Lily, he'd ended up watching Remus with Lily and several other girls. All of whom were giggling and sighing over the werewolf. 

Sirius looked up from his doodling, not really studying either, but he'd come to watch Remus, though he'd never admit it. "Looks like he's at it again." He muttered, angrily dropping his quill to slam open a book and try harder to pretend to be studying.

"What's he at?" Peter asked, the only one who was actually attempting to study. His thin blonde hair curling near his ears, making him look all the more frazzled. He looked anxiously about, spotted Remus and groaned, "How does he do it? He doesn't even try!" 

"That's it, that's it exactly." Sirius answered, "Remus doesn't bother with girls, and he doesn't pursue them or go out of his way to talk to them. It makes each girl want to BE that first girl he would pursue and go out of his way to talk to. Remus," Sirius explained, "Is the type of bloke who can get any girl he wants. It's that calm, cool and collected facade he's got going. Turns girls to jelly."

"Hey, are you saying that if I didn't pay Lily any attention, she'd finally fancy me back?" James asked, huffing and turning away from his girl infested friend across the library. 

"No," Sirius replied with a smirk, "Lily will never fancy you back, as long as you're still a prick. Besides," He grumbled, "I think she fancies Moony over there." 

The two dark headed boys both turned to watch Lily playfully touch Remus' shoulder, and each boy found themselves fuming. Instantaneously they each opened their mouths to call the boy over, but Sirius spoke first. 

"Oi! Remus!" Sirius called, "Come over here with us!" 

Remus raised an eyebrow; he nodded at the girls he was 'studying' with. "Would you ladies mind if I went to my mates instead?" 

"Oh, Remus, it's alright. We understand if you want to be with your mates for a while." A Ravenclaw girl sighed, as he gathered his books and strode over to his friends. 

"What'd you guys want?" Remus asked, settling down beside Sirius, arranging his books and parchment. 

"I wanted - we wanted - to get you away from Lil - those girls." James announced, matter-of-factly. 

Remus snorted in surprised. "What, did you think I was coming on to them?" The werewolf asked, looking at his three friends, amused. The three in question exchanged knowing glances. Naive little Remus. 

"No, we thought they were coming on to you." Sirius answered, enjoying the flush that appeared on Remus' cheeks. 

"They weren't...They just needed help with some assignments." Remus answered defiantly. 

Peter grabbed the sides of Remus' head and pointed his face in the direction of the table where Lily and the other girls were sitting, "Look, Remus, look! They are giggling and blushing at YOU, not James, not Sirius, certainly not me, YOU." 

"Is there something on my face?" Remus asked nervously, Peter growled aggravated, while Sirius and James simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

"It's hopeless." Sirius sighed, patting Remus on his head. "In any case, Remus is going to get laid, if not this year then next." 

"If not today, then tomorrow." James added.

"If not now, then tonight." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Remus, who blushed. 

"I won't be getting 'laid' anytime soon, I don't even know those girls very well. And besides I - " Remus stopped himself. 

"Besides what?" Sirius pressed, ignoring Peter and James' shared glance. Those two had cottoned on long ago that Sirius fancied Remus, though Remus had yet to pick up on that little fact. 

"I don't...I don't really fancy girls. At all." 

Inside of Sirius, a very horny bloke stood up and shouted, 'YES!!!' 

"Ah, that's fine, mate. Join the club." Sirius said, referring to his coming out earlier that year. He suddenly felt very much like a male peacock, he wanted to fan out his feathers and start making strange noises. 

"Merlin, Pete, they're surrounding us." James whispered conspiringly to Peter. 

Peter laughed, "Yeah, yeah, surrounding us!" James grinned, leaning back in his chair proudly, feeling very funny and intelligent. 

Remus looked exhausted by their antics, "I think I may be heading up early, mates, soon as I finish this essay..." He began scribbling for a few minutes more, completely oblivious to his friends and the girls across the room. 

After he'd packed up and left, Sirius sat and looked pensive a moment. "Gay or not, that bloke can still get laid whenever he wants." Sirius gathered his things and followed the path Remus had taken out of the library. 

Peter and James shared uncomfortable glances while they watched Sirius slink away. 

James chuckled, "Ten galleons they shag, tonight." 

He was right.


End file.
